


He Moves Slow and Steady

by asimplewalk



Series: Prompt Jar [10]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplewalk/pseuds/asimplewalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times someone makes a joke (or several) about Pietro's speed in bed, And the time he shows Darcy they're wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Moves Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> Got Pietro/Darcy as a pairing in my inbox when I requested one for a speed-written smut to make up for not posting Biokinetic's new chapter today/a day late. <3
> 
> Unbeta'd, and while the mistakes and plot are mine, the characters aren't.

Darcy falls off the kitchen stool she’s sitting on. She starts laughing so hard, so fast, that she’s breathlessly wheezing and choked little squeaks are all that are coming out in the way of noise. She clutches fingers around the thin, baggy tee she’s wearing, body trembling.

“What? I would think that would have been your primary concern going into the act of imagining the filthy acts of sin that you desire to get up to with one of my teammates.” Steve looks at her, expression calm, collected, a hint of humor in the quirk of one side of his lips and questions written in the faint lines of his forehead. 

Darcy continues to silently shake with laughter. Steve tucks his pencil behind his ear and sets the sketchbook he had been working in aside to pick up another. “Really though, I’m sure that you two can very expediently come to an efficient model for a quickie.” There’s another choked little noise from the woman laying there on the polished wooden flooring, clutching at a shirt she had stolen, likely, from Thor. 

“I’m almost impressed with myself for that, but I’ll be more impressed if you got off the floor sometime before my afternoon light goes and I can finish drawing you.” 

“That one was three puns!” Darcy gasps from the floor before dissolving into giggles and starting to roll around as she works through the amusement. 

Steve rolls his eyes and doodles while he waits.

\--

Clint is sitting on top of the dryer, clearly waiting for her to come and get her clothes. He almost chokes on his cookie as he quickly inhales it to ask, “So, heard you had an interest in one of the newbies?”

“Stop. Your joke won’t win.” Darcy knows that no-one knows about Steve’s jokes, except maybe Bucky, and definitely Jane and Thor, but also knows that anything anyone else comes up with will not measure up to the Great American Punlord’s barrage yesterday.

“Oh, really? I wasn’t, just wanted to say that I hope he’s able to get you off as-”

“Fast as he’s probably going to? Barton, go choke on a sock full of buffalo nickels.”

\--

Pepper had requested that Darcy help her during the board meetings that day, as the Science!Division were all crashed out after a tinkering binge on the latest model of… whatever. So, given that it was a prime opportunity to do something that was actually in her sphere of capability and knowledge…  
Pepper of course smiled tightly, just as Darcy did, while they walked past the road construction workers by the OsCorp building. Happy had stopped and was glaring the men down ineffectively, but making a great distraction for the two ladies to get away.

“I’m sure that Mr. Stark can be worse, huh?” Darcy doesn’t think about the comment before it comes out of her mouth to the woman, and then cringes. Just because she knew Tony and could be familiar with him while he was in Jane’s lab trying to help didn’t give her the right to make such a snide remark to his girlfriend, who, through his money and company, had more money and power than most most deities.

“And I am sure your Maximoff has a silver tongue.” The two stop, ensconced in the elevator through this, to look at each other and start giggling uncontrollably. “Oh, that- that was such a bad joke, I’m sorry.”

“No, that was one of the best, just because it was an accident.” Darcy nabs a handkerchief from her purse and offers it to Pepper. “Now the day has to go well!”

\--

Bucky is sitting on top of the refrigerator. Eating Cheeze-Its that he is carefully smoothing Nutella onto. With a proper made-of-metal spoon. And they have been chatting about nothing at all for nearly an hour.

“So, you ever gotten a look at Speedy’s feet?” They had been discussing the new suits, and the various materials that the Science!Division had come up with to handle the various weird needs of the wearers. But Darcy felt like this was a deliberate comment.

“Yes, but before the Serum, were you or Steve or Bruce entirely proportional? Do you know if all of the guys in your platoon were? Eat your peas.” Darcy doesn’t bother to look up from where she’s crocheting squares for a blanket. 

“I was actually going to ask what the hell the soles of his boots were made of. But since you brought it up-”

“STEVE PLEASE MAKE YOUR BOYFRIEND STOP!”

“Why?” Is heard from the couch in the other room. “Hey, do you think his ability to ignore effects of friction extends to condoms?”

Darcy falls off the counter laughing and Bucky pelts her with snack crackers while they all enjoy that one.

\--

“Why?” Tony, usually so elegant and long-winded with words, is curled under one of the tables in the workshop. 

Darcy lays on the floor, tucks an arm under her head, and brings her knees up to touch his. Pepper had revealed that sometimes, a little contact was helpful for the man, even if it was a foot resting on him while she sat in his computer chair doing emails and he was tinkering with a gutted blender on the floor of their apartment.

And this seemed like the best way to make him comfortable enough to actually talk, even with no-one around at four in the morning and JARVIS requesting her- “Tony, why what?” She doesn’t mean to sound frustrated or short with him.

“Steve is unstoppable. He has punintentionally killed me with those jokes.” He pauses and whines a little, “Shit, now I am doing it.” He turns a little green and shivers. 

“Then why are you here and making me come up for you to whine at instead of in bed and complaining at your girlfriend?”

“Because I think the Chipotle I ordered was rancid and that I might have food poisoning. It feels like a hangover but in my guts.” He presses his temple into the floor a little more, shifting to get a slightly different spot. “And Pepper will laugh at me and make me sleep down here anyway.”

Sweaty everything, pale skin, and shakes explained, Darcy nods. “You want me to get you a pillow and blanket? Maybe a bucket and water bottles?” She reaches out and carefully uses her sleeve to move his hair before using the backs of her fingers to feel his forehead.

“No, you should be in bed with Speedy Gonzales.” The joke isn’t a joke, and it’s said frustratedly. “Life happens. I’ll eventually have DUM-E and U haul me to the couch. I think they are strong enough that it could work.”

“We aren’t together, Tony. And everyone needs to quit making joke about it.” At his expression, she smiles. “It might make you feel worse laughing so hard, but Steve was the first one to start. Let me tell you what he said…”

\--

Pietro, to his credit, tries to be patient. He watches the way that Darcy flirts with all the other men of the Tower, and some of the women, edging her way to him. She makes a friend of him slowly, gets comfortable with him slowly, and he wants to tug his hair out for how absolutely glacial the pace feels to him. Even if it is an average human progression. 

Wanda pets his hair in the evenings before they go to their beds, tells him softly that everything is normal and that the woman is, in fact, interested in him. He spends too much time thinking of her. It is during a mission that he first hears the others cracking jokes. He bites his tongue, chews up the insides of his cheeks, eventually takes out his frustration that evening by asking Thor to spar with him. 

It ends with the hammer sitting on his chest and Thor apologizing for the others. “They do not seem to think of it as anything but harmless, even affectionate, ribbing. If you would be consoled by the information, I can share some of the things that you may have missed in their sniping at one another?”

And then one night a few months into his and Wanda’s living in the tower, with the others occupied, Darcy catches his hand while several of the others are sitting around and watching movies. Leads him from the common area. It’s a rare moment where he’s happy to move at the pace of another, because she presses the button in the elevator for the floor that he and his sister are living on. And she still has his hand clasped in hers.

He’s not really sure why, but it’s terribly amusing to watch the way that she tries to “hasten” things along, once they are tucked away inside his bedroom. Stripping as she moves toward the bed. “I think it would be nice for you to leave the socks on.” 

“Why, you got a thing for it?” She asks it lightly, but he keeps his area of the living space much chillier than his sister’s because his body runs hotter.

“Because I would hate to see you grow cold, as you might be here awhile.” He quirks a grin at her and reaches back with one hand to pull his shirt off, undoes his pants with the other. Takes a moment to turn the garment right side in before handing it to her. “But I would in fact, have a thing about another wearing my shirts.” He’s settled on the floor between her knees before she’s got the shirt on, pressing little kisses against her center.

Darcy gasps and her fingers thread into his hair, scoots forward a little on the edge of his bed, and hooks her knees over his shoulders. “I am so happy about where this seems to be going.”

“Mmh, This isn’t something to rush. It’s an act to savor.” And he intends to. He’s gentle about it, at first, using the flat of his tongue, licking and lapping at her until she is slick by her own body’s measure, and she’s keening at him. He’s carefully avoiding her clit, breathing steady, making little noises to let her know he’s enjoying this as much as she sounds, feels, tastes like she is.

She shivers and whimpers and her grip tightens, unhappy about him having pulled back to lick and nip at the insides of her thighs. “Pietro, please. I’m so close. Please, please. Pietro-” Darcy’s whimpered begging is cut of when he licks the length of his tongue against her, ending in him sucking her clit. The feeling of her nails scratching at his scalp spur him into action, and finally he moves one hand from where they have been gently rubbing nonsensical shapes into the skin of her hips. He presses a finger into her, licking around the digit, finally allowing the bundle of nerves some attention, too.

“Oh, Holy Lord, please. Just, oh, just like” Little whimpers and pleasured sounds bubble out of her. A breathless little gasp of his name when he presses in a second finger is all he gets in warning before her body clamps down around them, before her thighs compress against his head. She curls tight overtop him and the hot gush of her orgasm makes a mess of the sheets, her things, and his chin and fingers.

He pumps the digits into her, carrying her through the intense orgasm, softly murmuring against her tense belly his praise and appreciation for her. 

Darcy slumps back onto the bed, body loose and laying supine, her hands finding the one of his that had kept her hips still through the first round. “Sweet Mother of Our Savior. Wait, fuck, you’re Jewish, I’m sorry.”

“For what should you be sorry that you were raised goyim, eh?” He presses a kiss to the soft skin under her navel before sitting up and resting his chin on their hands. “And who am I to tell someone their religion is wrong? Or the way they speak?”

“You’re too good at this stuff. So, I have to ask-”

“I would assume I can control myself enough that a condom will function as normal.” He says it teasingly, and nips at one of her knuckles.

“I was going to ask if you were clean of anything, ills, ails, curses, infections.” She pokes the finger he’d bit against his lower lip and he sucks the tip of the digit into his mouth for a moment, giving her a thoughtful, pleased look.

“I am. And you? Would probably have been wise to ask before…” Pietro gives a pointed look at her bare lap.

“I wouldn’t have let you do something like that without saying something first. But to be clear, yes, clean as a whistle.” Sh frowns, “Although, they get all covered in spit, sometimes, too.” They both get a laugh out of that.

She pulls at his hand, so Pietro takes the hint and crawls up onto the bed and kisses her. He moans into her mouth, enjoys the way her legs easily hook over his hips as much as he had his shoulders, eases up so that he’s holding himself above her. Darcy kisses like fire, even when it’s slow and gentle, but it turns into something hungry and desperate and hot so quickly, and for the first time he wants to use his speed to pin her wrists, but controls himself.

His one hand collects both wrists as they run down his chest, but at a human rate raises them above her head. He doesn’t want to risk hurting her, doesn’t want to give her a reason not to thoroughly enjoy her time in his bed. “Keep them here. I am trying to make you enjoy yourself; I’ll get plenty out giving you what you want, and my end soon enough.” 

She grins into his mouth and kisses just as fiercely as she had before, biting at his lips when he pulls back, sucking on his tongue when it licks into her mouth. She finally breaks apart, and breathing heavily, asks him plaintively, “How soon is soon?”

Pietro chuckles and buries his nose against her neck, licking sweat from the hollow created by tendons and clavicles. “As soon as you stop distracting me from getting a rubber.” 

“Have I told you that that voice of yours has gotten me off more than just about anything?” Clearly, she has to fill the silence.

“Just about?” He humors her need to talk, tries to quash the flashes- of her drooling around his cock or a rag buried in her mouth while he fucks her- that dance through his mind. His jeans and briefs get shucked off, and he retrieves from the nightstand a foil square.

“Almost. I mean, college and toys are a great combination. But the idea of you saying filthy, horrible things to me while you’re plowing me is right up there.” She makes a grabby motion for the packet, and he watches her sit up, take it when he holds it out, and tear it open. 

“You’ve clearly got some experience with this.” Pietro hums, holds still while she happily rolls the condom onto him, giving him a quick few pumps. “Preference?”

“Hey, never hurts to know how to do something right if it can save a lot of hassle. Or prevent unnecessary spawn.” She taps her chin before pulling him down with her again. “Not really?”

“Then you might want to be…” He rolls them so she’s on top. “Up here. That way you have a little more control this time.”

“Right-o! Oh, I am a little too turned on by you being all snarky and strong. Ugh.” Pietro holds his cock still, other hand on her waist to steady her as she settles above him, lining herself up. As soon as she is, Darcy sinks down, and Pietro groans and huffs and his thumb ghosts against her clit before both hands settle on her waist. 

“Wait- ah! Would like to enjoy just being in you for a moment.”

“Smooth way of saying you don’t want to blow your load already.” She smiles at him and he pinches her side. 

“Mmh, that too, but it’s nice to simply be with someone like this, to be intimately close.” He traces the fingers of one hand over the soft curves hidden by his shirt, runs his thumb along her collarbone, cups the side of her neck to bring her down into a kiss.

When her smile breaks their mouths apart, he shifts her body forward and his hips back before thrusting back into her. A tiny swear eeks out of her mouth, chased by a loud moan as he does it again. “Oh, yes. Good Lord. Fuck me like you mean it, Pietro.” 

Well, if that wasn’t encouragement, then he clearly wasn’t listening. He pushes until she sits back, brings one of his knees up and plants his heel. The leverage of the position allows him to thrust hard up into her. And the limb gives her something to lean back against, which, the longer the go, the more boneless she gets. Win-win. He knows she isn’t going to last long, so he aims for another two for her, try and match her third of the night with his. One hand comes down, toying with the sensitive nub of nerves, and it earns another throaty moan from her.

Darcy’s rolling her hips into his thrusts, giving him as much as she’s taking from this. She has one hand behind her on his thigh to hold herself up, the other buried in her hair, keeping it out of her face. Pietro, if he had to guess, figured it was as much of the sensation of pulling and for grounding herself as well. Maybe, if there was a next time, it’d be his hands. “Mmh, Pietro! I- oh I’m- so close. Harder.”

Her hand comes down from her hair to toy with herself, so he uses the hand that had been doing that for her to get a solid grip on one of her shoulders, bring her down on him with a little more force. It’s a couple of thrusts, and this time his cock is buried in her when she comes. The feeling is even better and he moans, sits up to hold her close. Pietro fucks her through the shock of her orgasm, rolls them again as she starts to come down. 

“Sumbitch, how are you still going?” Darcy is breathing hard, and a little hint of a Texan accent is creeping into her voice. It’s amazing how much more gorgeous she looks when she’s this rumpled and exerted. 

“Is practice enough of an explanation?” He shifts back on his knees, pulls her hips flush to his, and nudges the inside of her knee. “I do not want to put you into a position if it will leave you sore for the wrong reasons.”

Darcy grins up at him and while her other leg rests tangled with his, she sets the other heel atop one of his shoulders. “Oh, I spend a lot of time every morning doing yoga. Mostly it’s to wake up enough to deal with science, but I hear it has other b- uhn!” She doesn’t have a chance to finish that though, because he wraps a hand over the top of her thigh, and his other arm is holding his weight by her hip, starts a quicker, harder, earnest pace.

Her hand slips between them again, working herself up, threads a hand in his hair again. She’s quietly whimpering a chant of his name, and he finds himself mumbling praise of her in a jumbled mix of Hebrew and Romani. The two of them come quickly, and when he brushes her leg down, he’s quick to get both arms under him, stopping himself from collapsing totally on top of her.

“And I told you, actions like these deserve to have the time put into them.” He gets swatted half-heartedly across the chest with the backs of both of her hands. 

“I’m glad we both feel that way. Should maybe do this again. But I think I am going to pass out soon.” She doesn’t even bother to open her eyes.

“Do I need to carry you back to your own bed for the evening, or are you alright to sleep here?” Pietro pulls out, careful of her sensitive, sore body, and chuckles when she groans.

“‘M fine here. Just gonna need a furnace and a thick blanket, and between you and your comforter, I think we’ll be alright.” She shifts a little and then whines, “Oh, man, I need to pee. And, also important: is your linen closet in the bathroom?”

“You offering to change the sheets?” He says it teasingly as he stands to the side of the bed, gives her a hand up.

“I did kinda make a mess of these. Like always. Future note, shower sex is the easiest way to handle this.” She gives him a lascivious look and a wink when she heads into the bathroom off his bedroom. Doesn’t bother to close the door.

“Then, I guess that will have to be the morning’s course of action, yes?” He’s got the sheets stripped off, and carefully feels the mattress pad. Strips that down too. He’ll have to launder all of that in the morning. “Spare toothbrushes are in one of the drawers.” 

“Aren’t you cute, being considerate of my oral hygiene? Oh, don’t stand up. That’s a great view of your ass, thighs, and balls. Jesus.” She, of course, would have caught him bent over. “I’m totally going to have to get you back for the pounding you just gave me at some point.”

**Author's Note:**

> The only regret I have after this is that more kink didn't make it in. It's surprisingly vanilla compared to the other smut I have in the promptjar folder rn. :D
> 
> If you want, come howl at me over on [tumblr](http://www.crownsandashes.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
